


Enchantée

by mskamalakhan (blxegansey)



Series: Enchantée [2]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Angst, Anniversary, Dinner, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Original Character(s), Sequel, Smoking, just a heads up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6533494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blxegansey/pseuds/mskamalakhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Months after meeting Cosima, Delphine Cormier decides to ask her to move in together; but certain events might make her change her mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Following that morning that Delphine shared her breakfast table with an awkward young scientist, her life hadn’t been the same. Everyday She fell more and more in love with Cosima,more than she could admit to herself.  
One morning Delphine woke up to see her girlfriend dancing around the living room, barefoot and wearing a t shirt that reached down just to her knees. Smiling, she took a few steps towards Cosima and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips.  
“Morning,” she murmured against her neck as Cosima trailed long passionate kisses along her chest.  
Not wasting any time with greetings, she only answered with a kiss on the lips followed by a series of long passionate kisses. Her hands came up to curl around her neck, pulling her towards herself in a tight embrace.  
As they kissed and curled their arms around each other, they slowly moved across the room, towards the bedroom.  
Delphine felt something hard and cold against her back and realized that somehow they had reached the wall as they were making out.  
Cosima pushed her whole weight against Delphine’s body and teased her with short languorous kisses. Her hands were now brushing against Delphine’s side, slowly inching up, her fingertips reaching up to her bra. The last kiss that Cosima had planted made her tilt her head back and moan.  
“Shit!” she cursed as she caught a glimpse of the clock on the kitchen counter. “How long have we been making out?”  
“Not long enough.” Cosima’s hands left her body as she stepped back and looked at the clock. “Do you have to leave?”  
“Unfortunately.” Delphine pressed her lips against her faux pout before she walked to the bathroom.  
“I’ve made coffee.” Cosima announced as she tiptoed towards the kitchen. “I can also make you some waffles...?”  
“Thank you, but no.” She gave her an apologetic smile. “I’m already too late.”  
“Okay, then. Let me get dressed and drive you.”

 

On the drive to work, Cosima sang along to a few songs; not quite having mastered the lyrics or the rhythm, she missed a few lines of the songs. But Delphine didn’t mind, it was adorable and hilarious to watch, although she did snort out some of her coffee while laughing at her impression of Elton John.  
Not for the first time in the past few weeks, she thought of asking her to move in with her; the thought made her excited and at the same time anxious. She didn’t know what Cosima’s answer would be or even how she exactly felt about her and the direction their relationship was going.  
Before she could decide on that matter for the hundredth time, they had reached the institute. She gathered her stuff and drank the remaining coffee out of the cup.  
“Don’t forget tonight!” Cosima warned her after she gave her a kiss goodbye. Seeing her puzzled look, she added. “We’re having dinner with my best friend from high school!”  
“Oh, sorry,” she answered with an apologetic smile. “I’ll bring dessert.”  
“In that case, don’t get anything with chocolate.”  
“Why?” She was already outside the car.  
“She hates it.”  
Delphine restrained herself from making a sarcastic comment on the reliability of a person who hates chocolate and just blew her girlfriend a kiss and waved goodbye.

 

Before she had even walked through the door of the institute, Benjamin, her assistant, was walking towards her with a huge stack of paper in one hand and her usual coffee order in another.  
“Good morning, Ms. Cormier.” He flashed her his usual polished smile and started walking with her. “I’ve got today’s meetings scheduled for you. The Leda team has an update on their progress and would like to meet you. Topside wants to talk you, and I’ve scheduled a lunch meeting.”  
“Brilliant.” She whispered under her breath as they reached her office.  
Benjamin left the stack of paper on Delphine’s desk leaving her to deal with the gruesome challenge of paperwork on her own.  
After a few minutes of skimming, scanning, and signing papers, she got used to the rhythm of the process and gained some momentum. She didn’t feel the passing of time until a sharp pang of hunger accompanied by a noise in her stomach made her check the clock just to realize it was already noon.  
Worried that she would arrive late on her lunch meeting, she called Benjamin and quickly put up her hair in a surprisingly tidy bun and checked her reflection in the tiny mirror she always carried around.

 

After the lunch she met with some of the scientists and went over their reports and gave them a short encouraging and appreciative speech. Afterward she was drowning in more paper in between even more meetings. She was so busy that she lost track of time again until it was well after seven.  
She asked Benjamin in her nicest voice to drive her to Cosima’s apartment, knowing that it was on his route.

The minute she stepped through the door, she was welcomed with a rush of mirthful conversation and bemused giggles. Cosima seemed to be having a great time and didn’t look even a little bothered that her girlfriend had shown up late.

As Delphine stepped into their fields of vision, their conversation stopped and Cosima got up with a scrape of wood on wood, and took a few steps towards Delphine making her hair move with every step.

“Nicole,” She said with a half-smile on her face, “I’d like you to meet Delphine, my girlfriend.”  
“Hi, it’s nice to meet you.”  
Briskly, Delphine walked around the table to the other side of the room, taking the chance to study Cosima’s beloved Nicole. She was considerably tall and walked with a certain confidence in her gait. She had curly black hair that covered down to her ears but not any lower. Shaking Delphine’s hand, she beamed with a smile that dimpled her cheeks, highlighting her freckles and wrinkling the corners of her striking green eyes.

“It’s nice to meet you, too.” Delphine smiled back and tried to sound as sincere as possible. In spite of everything, she could not help but feel a little jealous of Cosima’s best friend.

Dropping her coat on a nearby chair, she sat next to Cosima and crossed her legs. She looked over the table, eying the half-eaten contents of the dishes and the almost empty bottle of merlot wine that Nicole had clearly brought.  
Cosima gave Delphine an apologetic look and proceeded to cut Delphine some steak and offered her some cold mashed potatoes.  
The mild feeling of hurt and betrayal gave in to guilt as Delphine became aware of how late she actually had been- which was accompanied by the fact that she had neglected to bring the dessert that she had promised.  
She turned to Cosima- who was intently listening and nodding to the story of a trip Nicole had taken last summer. Cosima, knowing that Delphine was about to apologize by just looking at her, smiled and gave a slight, but meaningful, shake of her head. Delphine felt so much more at ease, yet she still didn’t feel right.


	2. Chapter 2

“I’m so terribly sorry Cosima.” She was cleaning up the table after Nicole had left. It seemed that was the only thing she could do to try to make up for being so late. “I got caught up at work and completely forgot about the time.”  
“It’s okay.” Cosima gave her a smile as she scooped off some of the leftover potatoes into a Tupperware container.  
Feeling slightly less self-conscious, Delphine put her arms around her girlfriend. “So, what happened before i got here?”  
“Nothing much,” Delphine put her head on Cosima’s shoulder, she could feel the tender skin of Cosima’s cheek against hers. “We just talked...you know...of old times. Just reminiscing... about high school.”  
“Care to share some of your memories with me?” She started teasing her with small kisses along her neck. “I’m intrigued to know more about teenage Cosima.”  
“Well, there was nothing that interesting, mostly silly stuff we did back in the day.” She made a swirling motion with her hands. “You know things that only sound funny if you were there when it happened.”  
“Oh.” Her hands now leaving Cosima’s waist, Delphine got back to piling up the dishes.  
“I mean, most of the things were too embarrassing to tell you.” She gave a nervous chuckle as she turned around to face Delphine. “I even got into detention once because of a mess I had made in the library.”  
“You, making a mess?” She brushed a hand through her girlfriend’s hair, fiddling with the ends. “Color me impressed.”  
“It wasn’t that impressive, though.” She put the now empty dish on the table and took Delphine’s hand in hers, smirking at her sheepishly. “I pulled the fire alarm on a dare and almost ruined all the books in there.”  
“That is indeed very mischievous.” Delphine returned her smile.  
Her hands curled around Cosima’s body and pulled her close enough that she could feel her chest rise and fall with every breath she took. She started kissing her neck, tenderly at first then more passionate as she reached the top of her chest.  
Cosima pressed her body against her girlfriend’s, causing her to crash into the dinner table. She compensated by wrapping a hand around her lower back and reached out her other hand to Delphine’s cheek and inched her face closer to hers, softly pressing her lips to the corner of her mouth. Delphine responded with a shower of rapid kisses on Cosima’s mouth, causing her to moan into the kiss. She started teasing Delphine by biting on her lower lip.   
Their legs intertwined as they wrapped their arms around each other in between heated kisses. Delphine could feel Cosima’s heart beat faster and faster with every kiss. As their mouths touched and their hands traveled across each other’s bodies, their legs took them in the direction of the bedroom; stopping only when they reached the bed.  
Their hands struggled to take the clothes off of their bodies, leaving them in a tangle of arms, blouses, and bra straps. They chuckled as they broke free of the encumbersome clothes and threw them away. Delphine took a moment to admire the sight in front of her.   
Cosima, wearing a cream-colored lace bra and matching underpants, shyly smiled as she brushed her hand through her hair. Delphine raised an eyebrow and motioned towards her skirt which she was, unfairly, still wearing; despite Delphine being covered only by a thin veil of lingerie. Cosima teasingly pulled down her skirt and kicked it away; then taking a step forward she put her arms around Delphine’s waist. Pressing her mouth on her’s, she kissed her long and deep.  
Delphine placed one hand on her waist as the other struggled to open the hook of Cosima’s bra. With a stride forward, she pushed them both on the bed, making Cosima giggle as she was trapped under her.  
“Sorry,” she whispered, not really meaning it.  
“It’s fine.” Cosima curled her hands around her and lifted her lingerie over her head with an expert motion. She held her breath in as Delphine’s bare breasts brushed against her body.   
In a fraction of a second, they were kissing with a fiery passion, soft lips touching as teeth clashed, their limbs tangling around each other as their bodies pressed together.  
Delphine, burying herself in the soft embrace of her lover’s, took in a breath of the familiar smell of Cosima’s perfume mixed with her favorite brand of cigarette. Her fingers trailed the curve of her body, finally resting impatiently around her waist. Her heart raced as Cosima teased her with playful bites and kisses.

“I love you.” Delphine whispered in the crook of Cosima’s neck, her voice hitched, hungry.

 

\-----------------------------

Slowly and grudgingly, Delphine opened her eyes only to shut them close again as the pillar of sunlight coming through the parted maroon curtains glared rudely at her.  
She heard a grunt next to her. She could feel the curled tiny figure shift its weight around besides her; the figure rolled once, then rose with a creaking of the bed.  
“Mornin’ ”   
Delphine opened her eyes, this time keeping them open, staring ahead at the sight in front of her.  
Cosima’s arms stretched above her head securing her wild hair in a ponytail. She put her hand on her slightly angled hip. Her skin was translucent with the early morning sun hugging her figure, the gentle lines of her bare body contoured.  
Delphine was unable to take her hungry eyes off the sight, even though she had been accustomed to it for nearly a year. Her teeth biting into her lip, she left the comfort of the bed to wrap her arms around her girlfriend. Placing a hand around Cosima’s neck, she pressed light kisses just above the ridge of her collarbone, drinking in the warmth of her skin.  
Cosima curled her hand around Delphine’s waist, pulling her closer. Delphine lifted her head; their faces now adjacent, noses touching, lips a dangerous inch apart. She stroked her soft cheek with the back of her hand, her gaze drowning in the brown abyss of her eyes.  
She thought, if God did exist, she would have thanked him for that fateful busy morning that they met at an overcrowded coffee shop.

 

“Sorry again for arriving so late last night,” she was in the kitchen, making coffee for Cosima, who couldn’t start a day without the aid of caffeine.  
“Never mind,” she was dressed- if that was the right word for it- in a floral robe, the light see-through material hanging loosely around her body.  
She tiptoed barefoot towards Delphine and took the offered mug of coffee and carefully seeped the hot liquid.  
“Hmmm,” she hummed her approval with a smile at her girlfriend.  
Delphine drank from another mug, keeping her gaze on Cosima’s under-dressed body. She was aware of Cosima’s eyes fixed on her body, which was only slightly covered by last night’s lingerie.  
She finished her coffee hastily ignoring the unwelcome sting of the hot liquid. They soon drained their mugs and placed them on a nearby counter.   
Wasting no time, they filled the space between them, their bodies wrapped around each other as hungry mouths seeked one another.


	3. Chapter 3

Delphine Cormier did not consider herself a romantic person. She did not even believe in love.

That had only been true before she met Cosima. Meeting her had brought out some unexpressed unforeseen qualities in her. She started cooking and baking, she started practicing the piano again, she listened to Jazz music a lot more, she even arrived late to work on a couple of instances.   
The most significant change, yet, was her unusual attachment to Cosima and her inclination towards commitment to her; she even felt surges of jealousy when a barista or a waitress got too flirty with her.

Delphine thought about their date on Friday throughout the week; they had a reservation at a very nice restaurant, with a very romantic setting, and a price range that was just higher than their usual places. That night was something they both had looked forward to and had spent a lot of time and money planning for it. It was indeed a very important day for them: it was the anniversary of a year’s worth of dating, falling in love.

It was unbelievable how much had occurred in that one year period; they had grown from strangers to best friends and lovers. in fact, Delphine was even considering asking Cosima to move in together. The thought of that night, and all the possible outcomes that would and could unfold kept Delphine going through the week’s hard work.  
She had been thinking of the best present, and she had thought of many things, from clothes, jewelry, and even a planned vacation. But she had finally found the most touching gift.  
She had searched heaven and earth to find a first-edition copy of “The Island of Doctor Moreau”, the book that started it all. She had used her connections at the institute and had finally acquired a copy through an acquaintance’s friend’s relative who knew a collector, who had to be convinced to part way with her issue in exchange for a favor and a generous sum of money.

She was certain that Cosima would truly appreciate the gesture and the effort that had gone to retrieve that. The sentiment wouldn’t be lost on her, as it was not only the book she had been reading when they first met, but it also was something they both looked to as inspiration for their work. Delphine could easily remember all the times they had read the book together, cuddled together in bed, or sprawled across the rooftop of Cosima’s apartment with the stars keeping them company.  
“I always read this in high school,” Cosima had said once, a reminiscent smile on her lips, “On our house’s roof, a lot like this.” She waved a hand around, pointing to the potted plants and the flickering stars. “Only difference that back then I didn’t have a brilliant scientist to share my joy with.”

And they had shared a lot of joy together; a shy first kiss they shared behind a library shelf, lab experiments that had anything but a scientific conclusion, baking sessions that ended in a mess of flour and chocolate with an uneatable overcooked pastry. Sure, it hadn’t been all sweet kisses and I love you’s, they had their disagreements and fights, but it was wonderful nevertheless.

 

When the day finally arrived, Delphine made sure to leave work early enough to shower and change and buy a box of chocolate on her way. She had chosen a beautiful blue dress Cosima had bought her for her birthday a while back, she had accessorized it with sparse simple jewelry. Her hair was pulled up in a loose bun, curly strands hanging loose tickling her neck.

She got to the venue a quarter of an hour early, the cab drive barely twenty minutes away from her apartment. She was seated at their table; on the balcony. She was delighted to see the abundance of flowers arranged around, and the perfect round shape of the moon shining down brilliantly increasing the romantic atmosphere.  
After several minutes of nervously checking her clothes and make-up, she glanced at her phone to see that it had been barely a few minutes after the appointed time. Not long after, a well-groomed waiter approached the table, wearing a pleasant welcoming smile.  
“Ms, would you like to choose a wine or are you still waiting for your date?”  
“I’m still waiting, but thank you.”  
She placed the present on the table and busied herself unnecessarily arranging the contents of the table. After a while she checked her watch, the tiny face telling her that Cosima was at least half an hour late now. Knowing that there was probably nothing to be worried about, she checked her phone to see if Cosima had left her a message explaining her lateness, since tardiness was a vice that she wasn’t lacking in. There were no texts or messages from Cosima. She tried calling her, but as the phone droned on ringing with no answer, she sufficed to a short text. Delphine told herself that Cosima was probably stuck in traffic or walking through the doors right at that moment. She told herself the same thing half an hour later and again one hour after that.  
Another half an hour of unanswered calls and texts, and the polite waiter filling her glass with velvety red wine, and she was starting to get rather annoyed with Cosima, and even the waiter.  
Finally after the waiter had showed up for the ninth or tenth time, Delphine got up and fought back her tears, cursing in a whisper. She almost stumbled as she took a step, the waiter grabbed her arm to break her fall. She politely thanked him and gave him a generous tip in appreciation of providing her with the wine and not making her leave.

When she got home she left her phone and her purse on the kitchen counter as she poured herself a glass of the Chateau Malescot St. Exupery she had prepared for their arrival at home. She drained the dark crimson liquid in one big gulp, the intense fruitiness going down her throat smoothly. Without any pause, she poured another glass drinking it faster than the first.  
She zigzagged her way to her bedroom and stripped her clothes off, leaving it in a cerulean puddle at her bedside. Angrily she swept away the carefully arranged flower petals off her bed and cursed herself for blowing so much money on wine, flowers and candles for something that clearly didn’t matter half as much to Cosima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A leather bound first edition "The Island of Doctor Moreau" can be bought online for $3,295, but I just wanted to add some intrigue by making Delphine pull some strings or whatever.  
> Also, I'd very much like to try that Chateau Malescot St. Exupery, sounds very delicious, but very expensive.


	4. Chapter 4

The following day Delphine woke up to a loud banging at her apartment door, which she quickly identified as what the stomping giant in her dream represented. Still lying on her bed, she listened to the rapping sound as she searched her mind about what had happened last night with Cosima. Slowly rising from the warmth and comfort of her bed, she muttered a long string of curse words, blaming her for her soreness and the horrendous headache.   
She heard the faint voice of her girlfriend from across the apartment and on the other side of the door, appealing to her to open the door. She contemplated ignoring her and going back to sleep, but she changed her mind and threw on a robe and walked towards the living room. Passing her vanity mirror on the way, she was surprised by her appearance; her curly hair was messed up more than ever, her make-up was reduced to smudges around her eyes. Hastily, she brushed a comb through her waves and rubbed off some of the excess eye product with a tissue.  
“Delphine!” Cosima’s hand froze as she was about to land it on the wooden surface of the now open door.   
Her face showed an honest expression of guilt and regret, one that Delphine usually tried to remedy, but now she felt content with the guilt written on Cosima’s face.  
“I can’t even begin to tell you how sorry I am.” she said, biting on her lips.   
Delphine rolled her eyes and moved away from the entrance. In spite of her initial-and frankly reasonable- hurt and anger, she couldn’t help but think that there might have been some explanation that Cosima hadn’t shown up to their first anniversary and that she hadn’t just forgotten all about it.  
“I’m so terribly sorry,” Cosima grabbed Delphine by the hand and looked at her apologetically.  
“What possible explanation could you have that you didn’t come?” She jerked her hand away and crossed her arms, “Or why you didn’t text or call, for that matter.”  
“I...” Cosima mumbled and looked down at the floor, clearly unable to come up with an excuse. “I have no excuse, I just forgot all about it.”  
“About our anniversary?” Delphine’s voice was louder than she ever remembered it had been. Pacing the length of the room, she tried to calm herself a little, then continued in a calmer voice. “Then tell me why you didn’t answer my calls.”  
“I was-” Cosima’s hand unconsciously rose up to curl around her neck, something that Delphine had noticed she did when she was nervous. “I was hanging out with Nicole at this crowded bar, and- and it was so noisy and I was a little bit too drunk.”  
Delphine uttered a combination of curse words she reserved only for the worst situations.  
“I’m so sorry,” Cosima whispered, her head hanging in shame, eyes fixed on the zigzag pattern of the rug underneath her feet. “This is unforgivable, I know, but all I’m asking for is a chance to make up for this.”  
“It’s just so-” Delphine could feel her fingernails digging into her palms, as she was fighting back tears. “It’s so much. I think-um- it might take me a while to get over this.”  
“I know.” The distress in her eyes became a little less visible and she slowly extended a hand towards Delphine, but she pulled back as she saw her reaction.   
“I just need to be alone for now.” She said in between sniffles, “Please.”

 

As soon as Delphine was alone, she started walking around the kitchen, preparing coffee, putting away yesterday’s clean dishes, and wiping away her tears in between the tasks. She found that she always felt better when she kept busy, but right at that moment she couldn’t help but cry.   
But how could she not cry? She couldn’t believe what had happened. It was so unfair that it even felt worse than if Cosima had been cheating on her.  
She heard a glass shattering somewhere. She snapped out of her thoughts, bewildered. Spattered across the floor, pieces of shattered glass were glistening at her.  
What if she was actually cheating on her? Looking at a large chunk of glass she held in her hand, she couldn’t help but think that. That first night, they seemed to have a sort of closeness that didn’t usually come with mere friendship, it was the way they sat near each other, their stories and memories together and even how they looked at one another. What if there was really something more to them?  
She tried to dismiss the thought and move on with her chores. Wiping her eyes once more, she retrieved a broom from the hallway closet and started to clean up the mess on the floor.

 

She spent the rest of the week trying not to think about being left alone at a really nice restaurant in town on their anniversary day. She tried distracting herself by reading the book she had bought for Cosima.  
She tried her best to forget about what had happened, she tried to put the betrayal and hurt behind her and forgive Cosima.  
But she found it incredibly infuriating that Cosima had been too busy partying with her friend that she didn’t come to their anniversary dinner. She still thought about the possibility of her girlfriend cheating on her, so she kept on ignoring texts and emails she received from her over the weekend. 

Things were different at work, she could forget about what had happened and concentrate on her duties as the head of science at DYAD. She tried to put aside her hurt and disappointment, but not her rage. That helped her with her job. She had always been driven by her emotions, the stronger she felt, the more work she got done. After breaking up with her last boyfriend she had managed to complete almost half of her thesis in a shorter than average time. The same was true with any fight or heartbreak, so it helped her get most of her day’s work done before lunch break.  
She was about to call Sebastian and ask him to buy her some food, when the slouched silhouette of a woman appeared walking down the hallway leading to the glass door of Delphine’s office. glamorous long hair falling around the approaching figure, as the clicking sound of heels got closer and closer.  
Delphine had not expected this, although she was sure Cosima, in her numerous ignored texts and emails, had informed her of her arrival. Panicking, Delphine checked her reflection in a compact, simultaneously cursing herself for even wanting to try for a resolution. She wasn’t the one who had to make up for something, she reminded herself uselessly, that’s the reason Cosima came all the way here.  
She heard a light knock at the door just before it opened and Cosima stepped in with a smile that Delphine found impossible not to forgive.  
“Hi,” she waved awkwardly, taking a few steps closer.  
“Hi.” Delphine didn’t know how to act around her yet. She didn’t know if she could find it in herself to forgive her, despite her sweet and lovable attitude.  
“I brought you some lunch,” She produced a brown paper bag out of her huge purse and placed it on Delphine’s paper-covered desk. “It’s just pasta. You know that’s as far as my culinary skills go.”  
“Thanks,” she attempted a weak smile before sinking back into her seat.   
“I’m just gonna leave you alone then,” Cosima was nervously playing with the tips of her hair. “Unless you don’t want me to...?” She left the sentence unfinished, a tinge of hopefulness ringing in her words.  
“Stay.” Delphine heard herself say.  
She didn’t want to hurt Cosima’s feelings, even though she had hurt hers. She also wanted them to be okay again, to leave all of that behind them. She was already missing her girlfriend, missing their long talks and longer kisses. It was strange not seeing her regularly, even though it had been merely two days.  
She was nice and wa through the lunch and assured and reassured Cosima when she apologized profusely and repetitiously that the pasta wasn’t overcooked, even though it really was.  
“I think I owe you a long romantic dinner,” Cosima said, after she had finished her food, her eyes hanging low, “You know, to make up for missing our big dinner.”  
She continued as Delphine said nothing, just staring at her half-empty container, “I know how big a deal it was, and I am so terribly sorry for doing what I did. But I’m asking you-no, begging you- to give me a chance to make things right.”  
She was now looking at Delphine, her eyes fixing hers with pleading and guilt written over them. Delphine, unsure how to properly answer that, just nodded, still a bit reluctant.  
After Cosima had left, Delphine sent a text to her, politely thanking her, despite knowing that went against what she had told herself earlier, that it was Cosima’s job to fix things, not hers.


	5. Chapter 5

During the week leading up to the make-up anniversary dinner, Cosima acted like the perfect girlfriend, everything seemed fine. It was like when they had just started dating and Delphine actually liked it. So she tried to act as if nothing had happened, which was admittedly harder than imaginable, but it was most definitely worth it to fix what they had.  
They had coffee dates, albeit very awkward ones; and they watched TV together, snuggling under a blanket as they watched their hero take a bullet out with her fingers.  
Cosima brought her bad coffee and good croissants on the last day of the week and reminded her of their dinner together.  
Finally, on Saturday night, Delphine showed up to Cosima’s apartment just a little late to be welcomed with the sight of a set table full of assumingly delicious food with the aroma accompanying it.  
“Hello,” Cosima, a more welcoming sight, greeted her at the door, planting a chaste, cautious kiss on her lips.  
“Hi,” Delphine answered as sweetly as possible, but couldn’t help the bitterness in her voice when she handed Cosima her present, now gift wrapped once again after she had read some of it. “Happy anniversary.”  
“Uh- thanks.” Taking the gift she carefully placed it on her kitchen’s counter, then disappeared down a hallway, probably to her bedroom. When she came back, she was holding a small box decorated with an unnecessarily large bow. She walked to Delphine and gave her the gift bearing a sweet smile.  
With a gesture of her hand, she invited Delphine to sit at the dinner table. Once they were both seated, Cosima started cutting a lasagna and handed Delphine a plateful.  
“I hope it tastes better than it looks,” she said awkwardly, looking at her own plate.  
“I’m sure it’s wonderful,” Delphine assured her with a smile and took a bite.  
It actually was wonderful, she was about to say so when Cosima stood up and came up besides her holding a bottle of wine to pour her. In a matter of milliseconds, their hands collided forcefully and there was an explosion of red as the wine flew everywhere; the wooden surface of the table, a dish of lasagna, and even Cosima’s immaculately white dress.  
They both jumped with shock; Delphine tried to get as many of the things on the table away from the spreading pool of red, and Cosima struggled to take off a red-stained dress. Delphine reached out to help her, unzipping her dress in a swift move and pulling the fabric up above Cosima’s head.  
They stood motionless, their bodies almost touching, one of them standing bare-chested. Something that Delphine found really distracting, especially since she wanted to maintain her casual resentment and rage.  
Cosima smile and crossed her arms a little too late to cover her breasts. Delphine found herself moving closer to her despite herself. She gently pressed her lips on the irresistibly soft lips of her girlfriend.  
Their bodies were entangled together, Cosima’s arms placed around Delphine’s waist, as their mouths moved in unison. As she realized what she had done, Delphine pulled away ever so reluctantly.  
She tried to compose herself, in vain, as a telltale blush was heating up her cheeks. They both stepped away, as if putting space between themselves erased what had happened. Cosima, with barely audible words, excused herself to change and disappeared once again towards her bedroom.

 

Later that night, when Delphine was back home comfortably sipping a hot mug of tea, she thought about their dinner. Despite the awkward and passionate kiss they shared, it was everything she had hoped their anniversary to be like. They talked around many subjects after the table was clean of wine and Cosima was once again clothed.  
They talked about their works, which was a neutral and safe subject up until Cosima casually mentioned Nicole. When Delphine inquired about that, Cosima explained that she had started working at the university with her after she had moved back in the city.  
Delphine didn’t quite like that piece of information, yet she couldn’t put her finger on what bothered her. Was it the fact that she was the person Cosima had decided to spend their anniversary with, or was it the possibility that there seemed to be more to their friendship than was usual, a hint of some romantic history? Or was it perhaps a mixture of both?

 

****

 

“Are you sure you don’t want any more marshmallows in that?” Cosima asked holding a ridiculously shaped mug, her lips curved lopsidedly in a playful smile.  
“I think the two dozen you just dumped in are more than enough,” Delphine couldn’t help smiling back.  
They had spent the afternoon happily drinking overpriced corporate champagne at an overcrowded party at another division of DYAD, then they had retired back to Cosima’s apartment to enjoy more chocolate-y beverages accompanying a long overdue binging of Scandal.  
Delphine had almost forgotten about the uncomfortable subject of their anniversary as there had been no mention of Nicole for at least a week, even though she was uncomfortably aware of her daily presence in Cosima’s work and life.  
“God, that smile, I swear,” Cosima sighed and bridged the gap between their faces. Placing her forehead against Delphine’s, she pressed her lips against hers, their noses awkwardly colliding.  
They both leaned back, chuckling. Cosima caressed a wild curl around Delphine temple with a tender touch. Delphine could feel a slight heat in her cheeks.  
Biting her lower lip, she took off Cosima’s glasses and carefully put it on her laptop’s surface.  
“Did you already drink some hot chocolate?” She whispered, blissfully aware that there was a more than sufficient alcohol level in her blood circulation, “You taste like chocolate and vanilla.”   
“Hmmm,” Cosima chimed, “And you don’t like that?”  
“Of course I do.” Delphine leaned in even closer, teasing her lips over Cosima’s upper lip.  
Their mouths met again in a flurry of soft lips and tongues. Delphine wrapped her hands around her girlfriend’s neck, fingers digging into long strands of braided hair.  
Cosima, in her eagerness, looped her arms around Delphine’s torso; putting all her weight on her. Caught off-guard, Delphine lost her balance-due to the unexpected weight on her and the numerous glasses of champagne she had enjoyed earlier- and fell over, taking Cosima down with her.  
They both started giggling uncontrollably as they landed lightly on the soft furry carpet with a thud, their bodies in intimate proximity. Once the giggling ceased, Cosima leaned in covering Delphine with long open-mouthed kisses, her hair cascading around them like a curtain.   
Delphine couldn’t think of anything she wouldn’t do to let that moment- that night- to last for eternity.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the final chapter. Hope it isn't disappointing or inadequate.

Now that things were back to normal, Delphine found herself getting more and more distracted at work. Her mind got dragged away from her important work by thinking of Cosima; of her laughter, her hands resting against her skin, her lips captured by Delphine’s wanting lips.  
One ordinary day at work, where Delphine got more paperwork than a scientist deserved, Delphine decided to treat herself to a nice lunch at a nearby cafe. A packet of her favorite cigarettes in hand, she walked the short distance briskly, arriving at the cafe in next to no time.  
As she was about to take a seat at one of the few empty tables arranged on the sidewalk, she was surprised to see Cosima and Nicole huddled close together at a table, deep in conversation. They were so involved in one another’s company that they didn’t notice Delphine approaching them.  
Eying the overfilled ashtray of piled cigarette ends and overhearing the intensity of their conversation, Delphine gathered that they had been there for a rather long time. Their heads, inches away from each other, their hands touching lightly on the clear space on the table and every gesture of their bodies an indication of their comfort and intimacy together gave strength to the burning sensation in Delphine’s heart; causing her to finally arrive at one dreaded conclusion. It felt like a knife was plunged into her chest, it was an all familiar pain, endured too many times already.  
She was now only a few paces away from their table, her heart beating a rapid percussive rhythm inside of her chest. Cosima, now aware of Delphine standing close by, drew her head away from Nicole’s, detaching her hand from hers and looking up at her girlfriend with worn-out apologies already forming on her mouth.  
“You don’t need to say a word.” Her vision became blurry and then she felt hot liquid raining over her cheeks. “I know all you’d say will be lies.”  
Delphine’s feet acted out of their own accord, putting distance between her and the bitter scene she had just witnessed. Ignoring Cosima’s calls after her, she increased her pace. As she took step after step, she started dabbing her numb hands at her wet face, futilely trying to contain her disappointment and sadness.   
Having made sure that Cosima was not behind her and after she was a few blocks away, she stopped, ducking inside an empty alley, the grubby old cob stones littered with garbage and covered with layers of grime. Leaned against a sooth-covered wall, she pushed wet strands of hair away from her face as torrents of tears shattered her last bit of self control.   
to Delphine, it felt like everything Cosima had said and done for the past few weeks had been all hollow; her sweet words just meaningless talk, her actions just fake promises. In her mind, she replayed every word she had said to her in whispers and every kiss she had presented her; all lies and deceptions.  
She tried to stop her persistent sobbing and dry her face. Just as soon as she was done wiping her tears away, she broke into a sob, loud and sudden, causing a passer-by to briefly glance her way. As she sobbed and wept, Delphine arrived at an inevitable decision.   
When she was finally all cried out, her face dry and numb, she picked up her purse that had fallen down upon her breakdown and clawed inside for her phone. Walking out of the alley and straight unto the street to take a taxi, she started typing on her phone and hit send after just a few words. A little anxious and grieved, she looked at the result; Cosima’s name visible atop the decisive and final message.  
“I can’t be with you if your heart isn’t one hundred percent with me. And i don’t want to be the sort of person who’d make you choose between your best friend and me. Tell me if i’m wrong. tell me if you don’t have feelings for her.”

 

During the remainder of her work day, she tried to remain calm and not think of the things that had happened that day. She tried to keep going through the day as she would have done any other day.  
As soon as Delphine opened the door to her apartment, she was confronted with something she had not expected; Cosima. Her scent greeted her first, then there was her coat on the hanger by the door and an enormous bag, then there was Cosima herself rising from the couch and approaching her. With her arms crossed over her chest and her unblinking stare ahead, she gave off a vibe of hurt and defensiveness.  
“What do you think is going on, Delphine?” She took a step forward, her demeanor unwavering and unchanged. “Do you think I’m cheating on you? Is that why you texted me that weird message?”  
Delphine took a few steps in Cosima’s direction, letting the door shut with a loud bang. She searched her brain for something to say back, something that would sting, but she couldn’t bring herself to hurt Cosima, even if she had done it first.  
“You were-” she blinked furiously in an attempt to keep back tears. “This past month you were either with Nicole or you were talking about her non-stop.”  
“Yeah, well, she is my friend.”  
“With whom you decided to spend our anniversary night getting drunk and high.” Delphine raised an eyebrow at Cosima, quite satisfied with her comeback and the effect it had on Cosima.  
“You’re right, that was a huge mistake and I should have known better.” She shifted her weight a little and ran her hand through her hair, something that Delphine had noticed she did when she was exasperated or upset. “I’m not trying to justify my actions or anything, but I did try and make up for it. Something that you seem to want to ignore.”  
“What?” The audacity of what she said caught Delphine by surprise, causing her to drop her bag in anger, “I cannot believe you! You stood me up on our anniversary night and hung out with your friend, who you are weirdly intimate with. That is not something you can just make up for!”  
“I said try to.” She sighed and crashed down on the closest sofa, exasperation written in the tight frown on her brow.  
Delphine followed suit, sitting back on the opposite couch and fixing Delphine with uncertainty. For a brief moment, she considered that Cosima might be faultless, but then she remembered the scene she had walked in on earlier that day.  
“But did you?” she tried to prompt an honest answer with the intensity of her gaze. “Did you really cheat on me?”  
“No! Of course not!” Offended, Cosima leaned forward, her eyes round with shock and disbelief. “I cannot believe you think that low of me! How could you even assume such a thing?”  
“From what I had witnessed, it was the most plausible thing to deduce.”  
“Well, you could have talked to me, asked me or something, instead of just assuming shit and texting me this little heartbroken break-up message!”  
“Oh, Yes. I am heart broken.” Delphine felt the sting of her words bring tears to the back of her eyes, but she succeeded in holding them back. “Even though you claim you did not sleep with that woman, you have still hurt me pretty bad and you never stopped to think how your actions would affect me.”  
“You are unbelievable!” Cosima stood up as she enunciated each word furiously. “I had no fucking idea how unreasonably jealous and selfish you could be! You know what, I guess you’re right, we can’t be together. If you get this jealous when I start hanging out with an old friend, I don’t think this-” she vaguely gestured her hand at the two of them- “is what I want or need in my life.”  
“Fine.” Delphine could feel a droplet of tear falling loose, rolling down her cheek and dropping off her chin. “I guess this is it then.”   
They held each other’s gaze for a moment. They both were teary eyed; sadness, pain and fury mingled in their raw, estranged expressions.  
Cosima walked past Delphine in long strides. Her arm accidentally brushed against Delphine as she passed. Delphine closed her eyes until she heard the door shut closed with a loud bang. She sat back down on the sofa, her hands clenching the fabric of the cushion as she allowed herself to cry freely. The sound of her lonely sobs was the only thing heard in the empty living room.


End file.
